There is a control system for a work machine designed to prevent lever operation malfunction, caused by oscillation of the work machine at times of traveling, with a simple configuration and without impairing lever operability (see Patent Document 1, for example). The control system for a work machine includes a front control lever for operating a front work implement mounted on the work machine, a travel control lever for operating a travel device mounted on the work machine, travel operation amount detection means that detects an input operation amount to the travel control lever, front workload setting means that sets a minimum workload necessary for starting the operation of the front work implement at a higher level compared to cases where the input operation amount is 0 when the input operation amount exceeding 0 is detected by the travel operation amount detection means, and front control means that controls the operation of the front work implement based on magnitude of workload when the workload inputted to the front control lever is higher than or equal to the minimum workload. According to Patent Document 1, a minimum displacement of the front control lever necessary for starting the operation of the front work implement can be changed.